1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable organizer, especially to a cable organizer for winding a cable, which may be integrated into an electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spreading use of portable electronic appliances has made accessories thereof, for example, rechargers, transmission cables, earphones and portable power packs, familiar in daily life. One of the accessories that are most frequently carried by the user is a transmission cable, which electronically connects a portable electronic appliance to a computer not only to transmit data but also to recharge the portable electronic appliance in order to implement practical functionalities.
However, a transmission cable of conventional technology, which has a considerable length, does not come with a proper receiving means. When being carried or in use, the conventional transmission cable is often intertwined into a messy yarn ball, which may sometimes entangle the cords of earbuds. Untying the tied up cable is an extremely frustrating burden of inconvenience.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cable organizer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.